djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamin' Hot 2
Steamin' Hot 2 is an upcoming 2015 American animated stick figure comedy film and a sequel to 2004's Steamin' Hot. It is being produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment for Paramount Pictures. The film is being directed by Damen Walker and co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby, making it their eleventh contribution to the DJW Studios film series. The film is scheduled for a release on June 24, 2015, and will take place one year after the events of Steamin' Hot. Plot After a year on their world tour, Steamin' Hot's pianist Bob Blue becomes exhausted (changes from blue to red) and decides to quit. With Bob missing, Steamin' Hot's boss Mr. Raley hires a replacement keyboardist, an overeager fan club member named Shane the Shoe. Although, Shane's habit of being annoying and goofy makes audiences believe him to be a "copy of the Maggie Moogie". Therefore, the band quickly begins to lose their reputation. Meanwhile, Bob returns to his old home in Flint, Michigan, where he meets his two rivals from college Daniel Hansburg and Patrick Half from the 90's-style rock and roll band, Cool & Clear. When Cool & Clear finally gets their first song Rock to the Apocalypse on the Internet, they become increasingly more popular than Steamin' Hot, which they copied. John Hillwood sees this, and he and the band along with Shane the Shoe pack up their instruments to find Bob, stop Cool & Clear from hypnotizing the world with his music, and restore their reputation once and for all. Cast *Tom Kenny as John Hillwood *Will Arnett as Mako Monster *David Koechner as Cowboy Donald *Rob Paulsen as Bob Blue *Amy Poehler as Jenny Petalstick *Nancy Cartwright as Maggie Moogie *Robert Slave as Shane the Shoe *Cameron Murphy as Daniel Hansburg *Jason Marsden as Patrick Half *Jeremy Shada as Patrick's brother *Toby "Tobuscus" Turner as Benjamin Pitchrock, an action-comedy movie director *Zack Shada as Daniel's brother *Ross Lynch as Davidson "David" Tarantino, the director of "Civilization in Billy's Tooth" *Riker Lynch as James "Jimmy" Tarantino, Davidson's twin brother Add more to this section.... Production In July 2012, Damen Walker announced that he, Garreck Hansen, and Michael Grusby were working a sequel to Steamin' Hot. He hired Robert Mike Slave to co-write the script. Marketing Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released on June 28, 2014, and was attached to films such as Dr. PBS: The Movie, Planes: Fire & Rescue and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 2, 2014, and was attached to films such as Big Hero 6, Rise of the Revenge of Santa Claws, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 and Penguins of Madagascar. Taglines *They're back and hotter than ever. *After a decade of silence... the silence must be broken. Soundtrack The soundtrack album, Steamin' Hot 2: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, will be released on Rubix Records on June 20, 2015. It will contain songs performed by both Steamin' Hot and Cool & Icy, as well as the film's original scores, which are composed by Randy Newman. Transcripts Main transcript To see the transcript for the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To read the transcript for the film's trailers, click here. Release After having the release date changed several times, the film was finally scheduled for release on June 24, 2015 by Paramount Pictures. Gallery Steaminhot2.png|Promotional poster Steaminhotteaser.png|Teaser poster Category:Films Category:Steamin' Hot merchandise Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures